The present invention relates to devices and methods of manufacturing ornamental castings including a plurality of cut glass pieces, especially stained glass, that are arranged in a predetermined pattern. The method comprises making a double-face matchplate in which sections of one side are recessed and resultingly one side of the casting is recessed to accept the cut glass pieces. The cut glass pieces are positioned into the predetermined pattern of the casting and are affixed into place by use of an uncured sealant.
Here-to-fore, ornamental castings have been made from a double-face matchplate that is pressed into a slurry-sand mixture and the resulting cavity is filled with molten metal. The resulting castings have been for the most part mirror images with only minor differences in the front and back of the casting. In addition, these castings tend to be rather drab due to the fact most are painted in the traditional solid colors of either black or white. The castings have been used almost exclusively by those who are trained and skilled in working with metal and more recently those who build and install metal security doors.
Here-to-fore, stained glass panels have been used in windows and doors, but when used in doors, the traditional problems of weak solder joints, deteriorating caulking and extreme weight of large panels have limited their use in high traffic areas. In addition, although some recent advances in methods and materials have been introduced, the average person is unable to build such panels without training and skill.
The novelty of the present embodiment is that of providing recessed areas on the original double-face matchplate and resultingly, all castings made from the matchplate that will accept the cut glass pieces, especially stained glass, cut to a predetermined pattern. The present embodiment adds the elegance and beauty of stained glass to ornamental metal while maintaining the strength and durability of the ornamental metal. The cut glass pieces are positioned into the recessed areas of the casting by first applying the sealant to the lip and lower wall area of the recess, inserting the cut glass piece and applying additional sealant to the upper wall area of the recess and the abutting edge and rim of the glass giving a finished look and making the glass appear to be an integral part of the casting.